<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A is for Adorable; Baby Shivudu by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944126">A is for Adorable; Baby Shivudu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baahubali (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Shivudu, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wonder baby of Amburi is a pleasure to behold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A is for Adorable; Baby Shivudu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts">Ratna</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months have passed sooner than the villagers can imagine, and it is the day of celebration at Sanga’s house.</p>
<p>After all, today is the much-awaited Annaprashanam of the wonder boy.</p>
<p>“He has brought good luck to us ever since day one,” smiles an elderly lady.</p>
<p>“He is naughtier than you think,” winks another.</p>
<p>“Did you see how strong he is?” Mr Sanga gushes proudly.</p>
<p>“See, Shivudu is always looking up at that waterfall,” remarks a ten-year old boy. “Makes me wonder if he wants to scale it some day,” he adds.</p>
<p>“Eeee,” the adorable baby approves, much to Sanga’s horror.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>